Talk:Galdera/@comment-73.118.237.35-20191004070016
Pretty standard team of travelers for my victory - after some trial and error. Level 69-70 travelers. My first team (#1) Olberic > Tank/Apothecary, Therion > Thief/Merchant, Ophilia > Cleric/Starseer, Cyrus > Scholar/Sorcerer. Skills in order of listed travelers: Surpassing Power, Persistance, Endure, *Endless Items :: Resist Ailments, Fleetfoot, Patience, Insult to Injury :: Persistance, The Show Goes On, Second Wind, Divine Aura :: Surpassing Power, Augmented Elements, Elemental Augmentation, SP Saver:: My second team (#2) Alfyn > Apothecary/Tank, Primrose Dancer/Scholar, Tressa > Merchant/Runelord, H'annit > Hunter/Warlord. Skills as before: Second Wind, *Hale and Hearty, Resist Ailments Endure :: SP Saver, BP Eater, *The Show Goes On, Second Wind :: SP Saver, Patience, Elemental Edge, Surpassing Power :: Physical Prowess, *Fortitude, Surprassing Power, Patience:: *Ended up unnecessary to win Only Olberic, Alfyn, Tressa, and H'annit had greater than 4,000 HP. Ominious Eye is a handful, but the majority of its power comes from the Souls. Keep your BP high through Dohter's Charity + Revitalizing Jam. This allows Ophilia to put Alfric's Auspices on Therion and Cyrus. Important: You want them both to have it going when all three souls are active; High power spells and Veteran Soldier summons usually dispatch them in 1-2 rounds (depending on gear/skills). The Eye's greatest power is a lightning blast, easily negated with Thunderstone Amulets on Therion/Ophilia, and Reflective Veil cast on Cyrus as needed. The poisons are nasty, so give Olberic an antiodote stone, and clarity stone. Therion was given a Dragon's Scarf allowing him to supply endless SP to Cyrus by using Steal SP immediately after Share SP (taking advantage of Patience). Olberic had Double Tomahawk for breaking the Eye, but mostly provided support through Rehabilitate, Dohter's Charity and Inciting. 2nd Clarity Stone on Ophilia. Take this fight slow, ALWAYS keep giving Revitalizing Jam to your team after charity just before boss resets. That way you can immediately reset your team and rebuff in case it uses its Eye power on you, negating a lot of buffs and strategy. Galdera took one try (thank God), but was never less than a full-party-wiping threat. Here's what you need more than anything: Chubby Cait. Alfyn is only a tank in case things go south, but with a well-used Chubby Cait, things never will. Purifying Dust + Pomegranate every.single.round. If I had to do that fight again (maybe in a couple of years), I would give Alfyn Patience instead of Hale and Hearty because you need every opportunity to keep that BP high. A Chubby Cait summoned on maximum boost will make your team literally untouchable. Damage dealers are Tressa and H'annit. Primrose too, and she offers additional shield breaking + plus the occasional buff. Don't waste time with Sidestep, unless there's an lull, or you're feeling lucky. Galdera wiped that buff off twice during the final fight. Just keep everyone properly augmented with the element you want to be dishing out. Don't spam the Chubby Cait (unless you've got multiple). Instead just keep an eye on the numbers; I foolishly burned up Chubby Cait summons early and nearly wiped/had a heart attack. H'annit also had a Direwolf, which did who-knows how much damage to all three appendages early on, but it's a one summon deal. It shouldn't be prioritized over the Cait summon which should be first once your BP is ready. Once augmented Winnehild's Cry is incredibly effective against all three limbs. Because Galdera deals such massive damage, consider equipping Alfyn/Primrose with element specific resistance accessories, rather than general Def boosts. H'annit and Tressa were given accuracy/Dragon scarf, and Evasion Up/SP up necklaces. This is a rough overview of how I fought Galdera. The Eye took far longer than Galdera whom (a rough estimate) lasted no more than 10 rounds, all three (Maw, Lyblac, Blade) were gone in three-four rounds with Cait keeping squad perfectly healthy. At no point did Alfyn receive any targeted damage, even after the Cait blessings faded, meaning you might even gear him purely for damage rather than trying to strike any kind of protect/augment role. Final tip: Scoured the world picking up Nuts for this fight after wiping the first or second time, so I can't be sure how much greater my chances were improved for this fight. Consider investing them into specific travelers rather than all eight.